The Flight Of The Phoenix
by TheGoldenTrio09
Summary: A lost prophecy speaks of a phoenix and a boy born on the same day. The phoenix will not fly until the boy's worst enemy is defeated. The boy is Harry Potter. The Phoenix is Aureus, Fawkes' grandson. When Voldemort falls, what will happen when the two unite? What happens when a familiar foe rises?
1. Chapter 1

**Second story, YEAH! I was debating weather or not to publish this. Well, I am! Here you go, the Flight Of The Phoenix.**

**Prologue: Harry's POV:**

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_" Expelliarmus!"_

There was a flash of red and green lights, a cold, dark scream, and a loud thump.  
" We did it, we bashed 'em, wee Potter's the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so let's have some fun!" Even Peeves was celebrating. Right then Hermione ran straight at me, and she jumped into a hug. I held her in my arms for a solid minute, until I heard Ron's voice.

" Blimey mate, I thought you had a thing for my sister."

" Yeah, I do. And I thought Hermione had a thing for you." Ron and Hermione laughed. Then Ron and I hugged, and then all three of us hugged for a moment. I swore I heard Hermione utter " I am _so _happy all of The Golden Trio survived." while we were hugging.

" What am I, chopped Nagini?" stood there was none other than Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor's Sword in hand.

" Well, Neville, without you I wouldn't be here. I owe you a huge thanks." I say. We hug each other, then we all walk inside the Great Hall. I walked up to the High Table and started to talk with McGonagall about Snape, Voldemort, Gryffindor, and rebuilding Hogwarts. I went to sit at Gryffindor table, but someone put a shaky hand on my shoulder.

" Potter, outside, now." I knew that voice could only be Trelawney's. I nod, but wonder what she's up to. Hermione rolls her eyes and Ron laughs. I push open the huge doors, and she looks at me through those beady eyes.

" Potter, there is another prophecy I must tell you." said Trelawney

" Oh, come on. I just went through one prophecy, and I fulfilled it. Who do I have to kill now?" I say

" No, this prophecy has something to do with friendship."

" Alright, that sounds better."

" Good. Well, the prophecy spoke about a certain phoenix, and a boy born on the same day. The boy is you. The phoenix's name is Aureus. Aureus is Fawkes' grandson. You know Fawkes, I presume?"

" Know him, he saved my life."

" Well, there is more. The prophecy said Aureus will only fly when the boy defeats his worst enemy, Voldemort. Then, and only then, the two will unite, I presume he will be here in an hour or so."

" W-w-what? A phoenix?" She nods and I walk inside the Great Hall, shocked, and sit next to Ron and Hermione with what was left of the Gryffindors.

'' What was that about?" asked Hermione. I laughed, and said " Another prophecy. I know what your thinking, and no, no more Dark Lords. It's about a phoenix and I. She said he will be here in an hour or two."

" Blimey, that's bloody amazing."

**Ah, there you go! Recommendations for this chapter are: Hermione's Secret by CheckersChance, The Next Lord by me, and Death Changed Him by narcisssamalfoyjwilliams11, now known as thatgeekyouknow11. Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 1: Star Spangled Wings

**Sorry for the little hiatus, well here we go.**

**Chapter 1: Star Spangled Wings: Ron's POV:**

Hermione was going on and on about how this is a bad idea and what not. I mean, what can a phoenix hurt?

" Ronald, honestly, would you stop day dreaming?"

" Wha? Huh? Oops, sorry 'Mione? I was just thinking, what could a phoenix hurt? Sorry, but-" Ron was cut off by a loud chirping.

**Harry's POV:**

There was a sound of beating wings, and a large, fiery " Weasley red" colored bird sored in. Aureus flew around for a bit and then made himself at home on my shoulder. The whole Great Hall paused.

" Harry!" Hermione shouted, breaking silence. She obviously now was in awe, rather than scared. But, right then, I had the sudden urge to speak parseltongue. So I did.

"_ Hello. My name is Harry." _I say.

" Harry!" Came Hermione again, " Did you try to speak parseltongue? If you did, you sounded the like a phoenix." I thought for a moment. If Voldemort was killed, my ability of being a parselmouth is probably gone. There was a new chatter. It was not suspicious, though; more curiosity and wonder. The phoenix answered back:  
" _Hello. My name is Aureus, Harry." _

_ " _Nice Phoenix, Potter." came a weary McGonagall.

" Professor, um... well, can I keep it here until I leave?"

" Harry" This was the first time she had said his first name in years " Of course you can. You just saved many lives in this castle. And, Harry, Kingsley would like to see you."

**Villain that will be revealed later's POV:**

"Great. Potter has won. What _shall _I do, Mittens? I say. I think back in my days as a student. I hated myself then. I still do. I hate children, and hate Potter. There was a rap on the door, and a pitiful, " M-m-mis-mistress? may I use your

_" Crucio!" _The puny man fell to the floor. I kicked him in the face and he writhed even more.

_" Avada Kedavra!" _I finished him off. I levitated him and threw him out the window. Another rap on the door.

" Hey, Madam U-"

_" Crucio!" _

He fell too, but this time, I left him for dead.

**Harry's POV:**

" Kingsley, how are you?"

" Hello Harry. Sit, sit!" boomed Kingsley. He talked quietly, but his voice was just so loud and low.

" Hello Kingsley."

" Harry, I was wondering... would you still be up to a job as an Auror? We are low on staff." said Kingsley.

My face lit up. " Really? Can I? Don't I have to do years of training?" I say.

" Harry, you either fought or saved someone every year for the past 7 years. I think your up to just a day or two's worth of training. And, nice Phoenix you got there. They make really good helpers for Aurors. Give me a word when you want to start. By, Harry." boomed Kingsley.

**There you go guys, sorry for the late update, I was working on a special story that will be revealed very soon... Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	3. Letters, Opprotunities, and More

**Again, sorry for delay...anyway Here we go! Oh, and I will add the villain's name on the character list, when SHE is revealed. Yeah, she! SHE!  
**

**Chapter 2: Letters, Opportunities, and more: Villain to be revealed in like two seconds' POV:  
**

As I walk down the corridors of the Ministry, I think of how I will plan my escape. I suddenly see Rufus Scrimegour walking rather quickly.

" Dolores! The Azkaban officials are here to see you!" he bellowed. The officials popped in and pulled out a pair their wands.

" Dolores Umbridge, you are under arrest for crimes against Muggle-Borns, usage of Unforgivable Curses, and-"

" _Confringo!" _I shriek. The spell hits Rufus, and two officials, causing them to explode.

_" Stupefy! Avada Kedavra! Crucio!"_ The other three spells hit the final three officials. Then, I quickly dissapparate with Mittens.

**Harry's POV:**

" Harry! was that Parselmouth?" said an exasperated Hermione.

" Yeah, I tried too." I say

" Well it sounded like a phoenix song! Doesn't it sound suspicious!"

" No! It really doesn't." said Ron, whom hadn't spoken for a while. The two got into an argument. I didn't even bother, so I decided to talk to Aureus.

" _Hello, Aureus, so...where are you from."_

_" Well, Harry.. I was born in Godric's Hollow, and lived there for about two years. Then I went to Ollivander's phoenix and unicorn farm. Then, when he was captured, I waddled my way to the red haired twins store. I weaved my way through people's legs, until I found a small cupboard where I lived until I felt the urge to fly, but it was my first time. I had no idea where I wanted to go, but I ended up here." _sighed Aureus. Just then Hermes came flying in to the hall. He dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Harry opened and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I have decided, due to recent events, that you are hear by accepted as an Auror. You may begin training whenever you like, and you have been granted the following: You may have a companion, not a human, but an animal. Also, you may become an Animagus. Now, mister Potter, if you wish, your phoenix maybe your desired companion. _

_ I would be very happy if you join our staff. Please reply._

_ Yours Truly, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

" Wow." That was all that I could say.

" Harry! Harry what is it?" said Hermione

" I can become an Auror...!" I then took out a piece of parchment and wrote back.

_Dear Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_ Thank you for your opportunity. I accept. I would like to become an Animagus, and I will have my pet phoenix for my companion, and could I please start training in about two months...I have some catching up to do._

_ Sincerely, Harry Potter. _

_" _Hedw- I mean P-Pigwidgeon, could you take this to Minister Kingsley?" She hooted happily and off she went.

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Alright everybody, I am sorry, I know this isn't a real chapter, but, for now, the Flight Of The Phoenix is on Hiatus. I am so sorry. It will be back on soon, but, I need some time.**


	5. Mittens, Animagi, and Pink Cardigans

**Well guys,** **i'm officially un-hiatus-ing this story, not my other. I am still struggling for ideas so here is the fourth official chapter but fifth legit chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Mittens, Animagi, and a Pink Cardigan: Harry's POV**

" Ready Harry?" It had been a long time for me, training to become an Animagus. But is was time. Time to reveal what animal I would be. Suddenly I was gone. I wasn't asleep o the inside, but I apparently was on the inside. Soon I was awake again, but I was something, not me.

**Kingsley's POV:**

Harry immediately transformed. Harry wished he was a phoenix, or something that could fly. He wish was not only fulfilled, but made extrodinary. He was a Griffin, showing that he was a true Gryffindor. Harry flew around, and roared.

" Amazing Harry! Truly brilliant!" Harry transformed and stood next to me. He put his elbow on my shoulder.

" So, time to get registered?" Harry said with a smirk.

**Umbridge's POV:**

As I walk through the Chamber of Secrets, I stroke my tabby cat, mittens. She purrs, and I wonder what i will do to escape the ministry. I got it. I took of my cardigan and lay it in the basilik's decayed mouth. I then yelled, without pointing my wand, "CONFRINGO!" I then let out a louder shriek. Then i hide. I have staged my death. The officials enter, lead by...Potter! Darn.

" Well, it looks like she committed suicide. She must've feared going to Azkaban." Boomed Kingsley.

" Sir?" Potter said.

" She murdered the entire Improper Use of Magic office and Scrimegour using the blasting curse. She is sentenced for life in Azkaban."

" Minister, I don't think this fits. If she committed suicide, using the blasting curse, why is her cardigan the only evidence? She must've staged-" I was fed up.

" _Avada Kedavra!" _I shout repeatedly at the officials.

_" STUPEFY!" _Kingsley goes down with a thud. Potter attempts an unknown spell, but i am able to retaliate with a disarming curse.

" Potter. This ends now. _Avada-" _Suddenly, Mittens jumps into the air, only to come back down as Minevra McGonagall. She ties me up. " Potter, carry the Minister. I have Dolores."

" Professor-"

" Potter call me Minevra."

Okay. Minevra, what about the others?" "Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do." I am suddenly inside the Gryffindor common room. I have the strength to utter, " Mittens, I thought i could trust you." I then was out cold, hoping not to wake up.

**Did you like the twist? What will happen to Umbridge? Review! Favorite! Follow! Also, the recommendation for this chapter is Behind Blue Eyes by GodsOfEgypt09 and the author is thatgeekyouknow11!**


	6. Unofficial Chapter

**I am sorry for all these unofficial chapter, but I have some things to clear up. Okay, Noxy The Proxy, tell me in a review what you are confused about then I will update this chapter to clearify what you are confused by**


End file.
